Need for Speed Furious
Need for Speed Furious is an open world racing and is Exclusive Wii U and 3DS. it be out before the Confirmed game Need For Speed Rivals. Cars these Cars are Confirmed, most of them are never been seen in Need For Speed Before. *2011 Alfa Romeo 4C Concept *1971 AMC Javelin *2010 Aston Martin One-77 *2010 Aston Martin V12 Vantage *2012 Aston Martin Vanquish *2011 Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro *2012 Audi R8 GT *2011 Audi TTRS *2010 Audi RS5 *2010 Audi S4 *2013 Bentley Continental GT *2011 BMW 1 Series M *1990 BMW M3 Sport Evolution *2010 BMW M3 Coupe E92 *2010 BMW M5 E60 *2012 BMW M5 F10 *2013 BMW M6 Coupe F13 *2011 BMW Z4 Sdrive35is *2010 Bugatti Veyron SuperSport *1987 Buick GNX *2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe *1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS *2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 *2008 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray "C7" *2011 Chevrolet Volt *2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8 *1982 Delorean DMC-12 *1970 Dodge Challenger R/T *2012 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 492 *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 *2012 Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR-X *2012 Ferrari 458 Italia *2002 Ferrari Enzo *2013 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta *2010 Ford Focus RS *2013 Ford Focus S T *2006 Ford GT *2013 Ford Mustang Boss 302 *2010 Gumpert Apollo S *2011 Hennessy Venom GT *2009 Infiniti G37 *2012 Jaguar XKR-S *2012 Kia Forte Koup *2011 Koenigsegg Agera *2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *1984 Lamborghini Jalpa *2010 Lamborghini Murcielago 670-4 SV *2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento *2011 Lexus LFA *2012 Lotus Elise S *2010 Lotus Evora S *2010 Maserati Granturismo S *2012 Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT-S *2010 Mazdaspeed 3 *2010 Mazda MX-5 *1999 Mazda RX-7 RZ *2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 *1994 Mclaren F1 *2010 Mclaren MP4-12C *2012 Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG "350" *2013 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG "350" *2007 Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren 722 Edition *2014 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series *2009 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *2010 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *1997 Nissan 200SX S14 *2013 Nissan 370Z *1972 Nissan Fairlady 240ZG *2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition *1972 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 *2010 Noble M600 *2012 Pagani Huayra *2010 Pagani Zonda Cinque *1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda *2006 Pontiac GTO *1995 Porsche 911 GT2 *2014 Porsche 911 Turbo "991" *2011 Porsche 918 Spyder *2013 Porsche Boxster S "981" *2012 Porsche Cayman R *2010 Porsche Panamera Turbo *2010 Renault Megane R.S *2012 Scion TC *1966 Shelby Cobra 427 *1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe *1967 Shelby GT500 *2012 Shelby GT500 Super Snake *2013 SRT Viper GTS *2011 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *2010 Tesla Roadster *1986 Toyota Corolla AE86 GT-S *1998 Toyota Supra *2000 TVR Cerbera Speed 12 *1981 Volkswagen Golf GTI MK1 *2010 Volkswagen Golf MK6 R *2011 Volkswagen Scirocco R *2011 Volvo S60 R-Design Police These Police are Part of the Law, whatever you do public damage, hitting traffic, speeding, hitting Police Cruisers, causes the Pursuit to start, if an Cop car spots you while doing so, the pursuit starts early. you can wreck their cops, the more Pursuit Levels, the tougher Police Get and their tougher Vehicles. if you evade, your in cool down mode, after the meter fills up completed, you evaded the pursuit, if you get busted. you lose whatever amount of Cash. and your get an Impound Strike. if you get three more Strikes, you lose the Car Forever unless you have enough money to buy another Same Car. if you lose all cars which got impounded. it's game over. *2003 Ford Crown Victoria Police Cruiser (Level 1) *2011 Subaru Impreza WRX STI Police Cruiser (Level 2) *2012 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Cruiser (Level 3) *2013 BMW M6 Coupe F13 Police Cruiser (Level 4) *2013 Bentley Continental GT Police Cruiser (Level 5) *2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Police Cruiser (Level 6) *2010 Porsche Cayenne Turbo S Police SUV (Level 6) *2013 SRT Viper GTS Undercover Cruiser (Level 7, Final Escape & Challenge Series Pursuit Event Length Platinum) *2009 Infiniti FX50 Undercover SUV (Level 7, Final Escape & Challenge Series Pursuit Event Length Platinum) *Police Chopper (Levels 4,5,6 & 7, two come at 6 & 7) *2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8 Police Cruiser (Challenge Series Special Bronze) *2013 Ford Focus S T Police Cruiser (Challenge Series Special Bronze) *2010 Ford Focus RS (Challenge Series Special Silver) *2013 Ford Mustang Boss 302 Police Cruiser (Challenge Series Special Silver) *2014 Porsche 911 Turbo "991" Police Cruiser (Challenge Series Special Gold) *2011 Alfa Romeo 4C Concept Undercover Cruiser (Challenge Series Special Gold) *2013 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG "350" Police Cruiser (Challenge Series Special Platinum) *2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray "C7" Police Cruiser (Challenge Series Special Platinum) *2012 Pagani Huayra Undercover Cruiser (Challenge Series Special Platinum) Traffic Vehicles (Not Playable) These Vehicles appear as AI Traffic, hitting traffic causes you to slow down, and your car looks wreck if smashing into more Traffic. *2003 Audi A2 *2007 Audi S3 *2006 Audi S4 *2006 Cadillac CTS *2006 Chevrolet Cobalt SS *2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 *2010 Dodge Ram 1500 *2003 Infiniti G35 *2006 Mazdaspeed 3 *2007 Nissan Sentra *2009 Nissan Versa SL *2012 Nissan Tiida Hatchback *2013 Toyota FJ Cruiser *2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 Modes Sprint An Sprint race, is you race from an Start point to the Finish Point. Circuit An Circuit Race is an Lap Race, racing an few laps in the Circuit. Drift Your in an Race track, drifting for Points, this is an couple Lap Mode. Checkpoint Same to Sprint, but differences, you must beat the clock to the finish, passing through checkpoints to gain more time. Outrun Racing against one Opponent Car in an Open-world, stay in the lead until the timer runs out. Knockout It's an Lap Knockout, same like Circuit, the last place Racer is out of the race of the Each next lap. Capture the Flag Mode New to this Game, you must drive to the Flag and grab it, and holding on away from other Opponents to get points. you got until whatever higher amount of Points is reached, whoever reaches to that amount wins. Free Roam The Open World is back, takes place in California, you just cruise around the city, and watch out for the Cops. you can also find Vehicles to switch just like you did in NFS Most Wanted 2012 For the Wii U. Challenge Series Challenge Series has 60 events, their are Bronze, Silver, Gold & Platinum events to win. Sprint *Bronze: Short Mile, Silver unlocked *Silver: Medium Mile, Gold unlocked *Gold: Long Mile, Platinum Unlocked *Platinum: Farest Mile Circuit *Bronze: 2 Laps, Silver unlocked *Silver: 3 Laps, Gold unlocked *Gold: 3 Laps, Platinum Unlocked *Platinum: 4 Laps, Drift *Bronze: 1000 Points, Silver unlocked *Silver: 1500 Points, Gold unlocked *Gold: 2000 Points, Platinum Unlocked *Platinum: 2500 Points, Pursuit Event (Cost to State) *Bronze: $2200 Cost to State, Silver unlocked, Heat 2 *Silver: $2680 Cost to State, Gold unlocked, Heat 3 *Gold: $2730 Cost to State, Platinum Unlocked , Heat 4 *Platinum: $3000 Cost to State, Heat 5 Checkpoint *Bronze: 6 Checkpoints, Silver unlocked *Silver: 8 Checkpoints, Gold unlocked *Gold: 10 Checkpoints, Platinum Unlocked *Platinum: 12 Checkpoints, *Outrun *Bronze: 1 Min 30 Sec, Silver unlocked *Silver: 60 Sec, Gold unlocked *Gold: 40 Sec, Platinum Unlocked *Platinum: 20 Sec, Knockout *Bronze: 1 Lap, Silver unlocked *Silver: 3 Lap, Gold unlocked *Gold: 5 Lap, Platinum Unlocked *Platinum: 7 Lap. Pursuit Event (Escape) *Bronze: 2 Mins, Silver unlocked, Heat 1 *Silver: 2 Mins 30 Sec, Gold unlocked, Heat 2 *Gold: 3 Mins, Platinum Unlocked, Heat 4 *Platinum: 3 Mins, 30 Sec, Heat 6 Capture The Flag Mode *Bronze: 1000 Points, Silver unlocked *Silver: 1400 Points, Gold unlocked *Gold: 2000 Points, Platinum Unlocked *Platinum: 2400 Points, Pursuit Event (Takeout) *Bronze: Disable 10 Cops, Silver unlocked, Heat 1 *Silver: Disable 20 Cops, Gold unlocked, Heat 2 *Gold: Disable 30 Cops, Platinum Unlocked, Heat 3 *Platinum: Disable 40 Cops, Pursuit Event (Infection) *Bronze: 2 Infections, Silver unlocked, Heat 2 *Silver: 3 Infections, Gold unlocked, Heat 3 *Gold: 6 Infections, Platinum Unlocked, Heat 4 *Platinum: 7 Infections, Heat 6 Pursuit Event (Pursuit Length) *Bronze: Escape after 1 min, Silver unlocked, Heat 3 *Silver: Escape after 2 Mins, Gold unlocked, Heat 4 *Gold: Escape after 4 Mins, Platinum Unlocked, Heat 6 *Platinum: Escape after 6 Minutes, Heat 6 To Heat 7 Pursuit Event (Special) *Bronze: Pass 4 Roadblocks, Silver unlocked *Silver: Pass 3 Spike Strips, Gold unlocked *Gold: Bump 10 Cop Cars, Platinum Unlocked *Platinum: Trade Paint The Chopper, 2000 Cash. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Open World Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Need for Speed